keverynnfandomcom-20200214-history
Keverynn
Keverynn is the fourth planet in orbit around a yellow star that the locals have named Telast. It has three natural satellites. Ana-Lashann is the largest of the three and has a silvery white color. Its name translates to Moon of the Dragon. Ana-Turann, the middle sized moon, has a bluish color. It means Moon of the Wyvern. The Moon of Fire, or Ana-Leta, is the smallest of the three and has a vibrant red color. This moon is visible during the day as well, save when it’s in its new moon phase. A year on Keverynn consists of twelve months which are thirty one days each for a total of three hundred and seventy two days to the year. Each day is twenty six hours in length and there are ninety minutes to an hour. The Telast system itself contains seven planets in total, two of which are inhabitable: Tanviyer and Keverynn. The name Tanviyer didn’t originate from Keverynn and only came into use when the race known as the Vaen first appeared on Keverynn. |} Keverynn itself is a smallish planet with a fairly balmy climate over all. There is one major continent divided roughly in half by a wide river called Arcetes, which has also been known as the . Situated in the river is a long stretch of land called which was for a time dubbed . Vileshte is connected to the eastern bank by a land bridge that was raised and maintained through magic by members of the long dead Sisterhood of Sword and Sorcery, who once dwelled in the valley at the northern end of Vileshte. There is also a more traditionally made stone bridge connecting the island to a road leading to the city of . Another bridge connects the island to the western side of the river, this one made of strange metals that seem impervious to rust. The River Arcetes is a saltwater river, connecting to oceans on either end. Vileshte is good farmland and is large enough to support a decent sized population. At the northern end, as mentioned, is a large valley ringed by a dense, semi-sentient forest known only as the Green. The Valley was once home to the Sisterhood of Sword and Sorcery before they were wiped out circa the First Darkrider Incursion. The western side of Arcetes is quite sparsely populated. No one can agree on just how large or small the population is as there are no defined cities or villages. There are a few small farming communities, but the people living in this part of the world are either Darkriders or nomadic. These groups of nomadic people follow herds, harvest wild crops that cannot be grown in farm conditions, and dig for raw materials as well as harvesting wood. There are a few dedicated mining operations as well, though these are mostly run by the Darkriders using prisoners and debtors. Along the south runs a long chain of mountains known as the . The mountain chain is interrupted by the Arcetes, but continues again on the eastern side. It’s hostile land largely populated by the white wyvern as they’re one of the few things that can tolerate the extreme cold. The other beasts that have that tolerance are two species of long haired mountain goat (Lo’kerr and Git’liir), Silver Bears (who are not to be confused with the great white bears of the Northern and Southern Ice), and an animal called a Rotann that bears a strong resemblance to a reindeer. The Silver Bears aren’t very numerous and prefer to feed off the Lo’kerr, the smaller of the two goat-like animals. They leave the wyvern alone and vice versa in a mutual understanding dating back millennia. At the northernmost part of the western side are the territories of the Aurann and Sutar Nomads as well as a small fragment of the Horyinn territory, connected to the larger part of its lands on the eastern side of Arcetes by a long, wooden bridge. Between the mountains and the Nomad lands are the lands held by the other four wyvern species identified by differing physical characteristics and distinctive colors: black, blue, red, and green. These territories are nearly always in a state of flux as the wyvern fight amongst themselves to expand their own territories. It’s rare when they get along with each other and those times are followed by wars with the people on the eastern side of the river. The eastern side of Arcetes is quite densely populated in contrast. In the northernmost part are the other Nomad territories Tir’ri and Tchupak as well as the larger portion of Horyinn. Situated right below the Nomad lands is the , which is the land held by the white dragons. Beneath that is the , home to the silver dragons. The forest known as the Draewood meets with Shu’venath’s southeastern border. The Draewood encircles the Ryuutenshi Valley, which just happens to be a nearly perfect circular. It’s unknown why, exactly, that is. The wood itself is mostly surrounded by the Elnnwood, home to most of Keverynn’s Wolflings. It circles nearly ¾ of the Draewood and extends a ways to the south. To the east, it ranges to the eastern ocean. The Draewood and the Elnnwood are on the eastern border of Ta’lakivor Province, the lands of the blue dragons. Further south is Gira’loyis Province, where the gold dragons make their homes. Me’chu’sholann is the province of both the Chume’taly and the green dragons and contains the Chume’taly Forest within its borders. The forest meets up with the in the south. To the west of the main continent is a massive island that has been given the name for various reasons throughout Keverynn’s long and at times colorful history. Located in the oceans to the east of the main continent is the chain, which has become the only place where the people known as the Vaen live. It also supports a small human population, which is mainly concentrated in the southernmost island in the chain. Further east of that is an island that appears to be a part of Alastea, but it, in fact, is not. It has no name and no one goes there. To the people of Alastea, it is taboo to even mention it. It is on maps so that it is known and can be avoided. To the north of the main continent sits the Northern Ice. For large parts of the year, the waters above the northern tips of Sutar and Tchupak are frozen and one could simply walk up to the Northern Ice. The Tchupak’im do a great deal of hunting on the Ice. The Sutarans, on the other hand, have little to no love of that great frozen plain and so cede it to the Tchupak’im gladly. The Southern Ice at the bottom of the world isn’t as accessible as the block most of the access points. As such, it remains largely unexplored. Species Humans Ryuutenshi Wolflings Dragons Wyvern Pittins Wyndchilds Chume'taly Others Aurannian Fox - A two tailed fox that lives in Aurann Lo’kerr – a species of long haired mountain goat native to the Snow Demon Mountains Git’liir – a species of long haired mountain goat native to the Snow Demon Mountains Silver Bears Rotann – looks kind of like a reindeer Naerwolves – species of horse sized intelligent wolves Yahal – a deer-like animal used as mounts by the Wolflings Plant Life Ardrena Marigold Auhine lily Fal’den Marigold Silver Fur Tir’rian poppy Lihala – trumpet shaped yellow blossoms that smell something like a lilac only milder Yalderinn – a tasteless herb grown in Gira’loyis Province that causes drowsiness if consumed. Regional Groups Nomads - Horyinn, Sutar, Tir'ri, Tchupak, Aurann Dragonlords Darkriders Naming Conventions Most words in the Keverynn vocabulary don’t end in a single ‘n’. This includes human, Ryuutenshi, and Wolfling names. The Vaen, being immigrants to Keverynn, don’t naturally use the double n but have adopted it in order to fit in, creating a special letter to add into their alphabet just for this purpose. The Chume’taly don’t use it at all. Their alphabet doesn’t allow for it. Dragons were the ones to originate this, seeing it as a sacred thing. Locations See main article Keverynn has many interesting locations. Largest known Surface Feature: Mount Ashurik in the Spearpoint Mountains. The Silver Tower in Throne City is the tallest of the Ryuutenshi Towers. The residence of the Silver Dragonlord in Ana-Lashann is higher but not by much. Mount Teiath is the tallest peak in the Snow Demon Mountains. Locations of note Glacier Pass is home to the famous Starlight Cave and the Glacier Pass Resort. It has some of the best hot springs. Icefell’s hot springs aren’t as good or as popular as the ones in Glacier Pass but are very nice all the same and make a less expensive alternative. Julikta is known for its many taverns and houses of ill-repute. It's red light district is the largest and most famous (or infamous, depending on your point of view) on Keverynn. For the scholastically inclined, Ardrena is a place they must visit as they have the single largest and oldest collection of scrolls, manuscripts, and books on Keverynn. Threadsilk Manor is home to the Silkweaver's guild. The Manor is really a group of interconnected buildings that range in purpose from offices to dye vats to the darkened buildings where the silk worms are carefully nurtured. It has become a rather eccentric place in appearance. They are second only to the Ryuutenshi in craftsmanship. The Unnamed Ruins in Shu’venath Province make an interesting place to visit. Several expeditions have been made to try and learn more about these ruins and who the buildings there once belonged to but each one uncovers more questions than answers. All attempts to decipher the symbols covering the walls there have met with failure. The place is quite the enigma. Despite its ominous name, the Blood Lake is an interesting spot. The waters of the lake are crystal clear, but the lake bed is made of dark red soil which gives the lake its color. The Stygian Plains range from the Twilight Valley up to a spot just south of the Shadow Citadel and are superstitiously avoided by the Wolflings. Exactly why isn’t spoken of. It is a common euphemism for an impossibility: like a Wolfling on the Stygian Plains. The area is empty, completely devoid of life, and covered in pale sand and rock. Popular/Common Resources The yellow clay mined in Aoptenn has a distinctive metallic look to it when fired. Twilight Valley has the richest deposit of gems such as Amber, Beryl, Zircon, and the incredibly rare star gems. The town of Dunam is known for a rare herb that is fatally poisonous to red wyvern but has powerful curative properties to Ryuutenshi. Its effect on Wolflings and Chume'taly isn't as strong, though it is still quite potent. Research is still ongoing to discover its full potential. Lace and Ribbons from Hash-Beneir are widely sought after. The clay in Petrasya Village comes in an unusual variety of colours and ceramics made from the fetch a good price everywhere. The best wines on Keverynn come from Josenda. The best glass is from Tuarel. Julikta is well-known for its luxurious furs and the creation of metallic threads and cloths. Shiklar is the biggest cotton producer on Keverynn. The city of Ardrena imports lumber from Jap'ti'chel and uses it to make paper. They get ink from Fal'denn in order to make books. The town is home to scribes, copyists, book binders and paper makers. Dyes and leather for this come from Aurann, Horyinn, and Hash-Beneir. Some of the best ink comes from Fal’denn. It’s not so much that it’s the best ink, but they make the widest variety of inks. The Ryuutenshi people make the best silk and musical instruments. Ironwood trees from the Elnnwood have the most durable wood on Keverynn. The largest variety of medicinal plants comes from the Chume’taly forest. Jap’ti’chel isn’t the largest exporter of lumber, but they have some of the highest quality lumber available for sale. The grey stone mined in Auhine is very popular as a building material for those who can afford it. Le’trayann boasts a weaver’s hall that produces elegant golden lace. Jeturas Hold produces a large quantity of lamp oil each year. They also harvest a moss that is used in many common medicines. Forzenn Cove makes a sweet, sparkling cider that has become a traditional part of the celebration of the Day of the Lovers. The territory of Aurann exports many popular goods which include perfumes, spices, ivory, and jade. Sutarans export a lot of things made from wyvern parts as well as woven baskets of varying degrees of intricacy that come in a wide range of colors, and a guitar like instrument called a Shla’tiirn. The horses breed in Tchupak are highly sought after. Arrows and wind chimes from here are also quite popular. Horyinn produces high quality saddle, equal to those made in Tir’ri. Blade Hollow is famous for metal working, though its weapons are the most common export. Astrology See main article Though its practice has fallen out of favour along with religion, Keverynn does have it's own astrology. Languages Along with it's many different species, the world of Keverynn has a wide variety of languages and vocabularies to go along with them. Pronunciations of common words Glossary of common terms Common expressions Symbology Flower symbolism Gemstones Calendar and Festivals See main article The current calendar format is credited to the Chume’taly astronomer He’charn Clan L’trusha. Despite the changes, many of the original festivals have remained the same. Category:Keverynn